Penyamaran
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 3... Terrius Krum POV


**Terima Kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 7: widy, SpiritSky, DarkBlueSong, Putri, atacchan, Rise, ochan malfoy, YaotomeShinju, qeqey, SeiraAiren, yanchan, Vallerina lovegood, zean's malfoy, megu takuma :D**

**Ttg typo: thanks dah mengingatkanku, padahal q dah cek sblom update. Ntar q cek 2 kali; Ttg KNG: Fred-Roxy-Louis-James-Rose-Al-Lily-Hugo :D **

**Selamat Membaca **_**Penyamaran **_**dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 3 dan KNG 4**

**PENYAMARAN**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Terrius Viktor Krum**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Sofia, 6 September 2001**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Hitam**

**Warna mata: Hitam**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 180 cm**

**Berat: 70 kg**

**Alamat: Onetop Elite Building Apartement no 18, Chelsea.**

**Tongkat sihir: Birch, 32 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Viktor dan Delilah (Orangtua), Rosen dan Boyko (Adik)**

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin 2 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Penginapan Hog's Head, Hogsmeade.**

**Waktu: 2.04 am**

Aku menemukan cinta di sini, di bar remang-remang yang menyedihkan ini. Dia adalah seorang gadis pirang bertopeng merah bernama Lovey. Aku tahu itu bukan namanya yang sebenarnya, karena di sini kami semua adalah kepalsuan, kami semua tidak nyata, kami adalah pribadi yang tinggal di balik topeng. Namun bagiku, Lovey adalah sosok yang nyata, duduk di kursi bar tersenyum padaku, mendengar dengan penuh perhatian semua kalimat membosankan yang keluar dari mulutku; dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya, terjadi begitu saja, tanpa intro, interlude atau apapun.

Ciuman pertama kami jauh dari kesan romantis, juga terjadi begitu saja, karena aku ingin membagikan kebahagiaanku dengannya. Proyek RRHE 1 kami, baru saja mendapatkan bantuan dari The Malfoys Corporation. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku, kami akan bisa melanjutkan proyek itu dan aku bisa mengajaknya ke bulan. Ciuman kedua terjadi pada malam yang sama. Dia sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan sebuah lagu aneh, dan aku langsung merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menciumnya, lalu aku menciumnya. Ciuman manis, lama dan indah, yang memberikan bukti bahwa dia menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya.

Dan malam ini dia terbaring di sini, di sebelahku, di dalam sebuah kamar kotor mengerikan dengan topeng merah masih melekat di wajahnya. Rambut pirang tergerai berantakan bagaikan bingkai perak di atas bantal, dia tidak bergerak dan tampak begitu pulas dan terlelap di alam mimpi. Aku membelai rambutnya dan memberikan ciuman di keningnya, membuatnya membuka mata dan segera menatap berkeliling ruangan yang remang-remang oleh lampu pelita.

"Oh, Spikey," desahnya halus, meluruskan badannya, menyambar pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau ingin segera pergi?" tanyaku kesal, aku masih ingin bersamanya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," katanya, merapikan topeng, kemudian rambutnya.

"Kapan kau mau memberitahuku siapa nama aslimu?"

"Nanti, tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat ini," katanya, melangkah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku selalu senang bersamamu," dia mengecup bibirku sekilas, berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan segera membantingnya.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, masih berselimutkan selimut berbulu kasar dan merasa sangat merana dan sedih. Gaung pintu yang baru saja ditutup terdengar seperti palu hakim yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menghapuskan pikiran negatif dari otakku. Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dia akan menjadi milikku dan kami akan baik-baik saja.

Kata-kata terakhirnya terngiang di telingaku. 'Aku selalu senang bersamamu' kata-kata ini sama sekali beda dengan kata-kata yang aku harapkan. Aku ingin dia mengucapkan aku mencintaiku, atau setidaknya aku menyukaimu, tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya, kami hanyalah sepasang teman tidur yang sekedar ingin mengisi malam yang dingin bersama. Hanya saja, aku tidak seperti itu, aku mencintainya dan aku akan mendapatkannya. Sambil memikirkan hal itu aku segera mengambil sehelai rambut pirang yang tertinggal di bantal. Rambut ini memang tidak akan membuatku tahu siapa dirinya, tapi setidaknya aku akan punya sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk mengingatnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat 2 November 2019**

**Lokasi: Scamander Research Laboratory, Devon.**

**Waktu: 12.17 am**

Sebagai Direktur Utama proyek RRHE 1, sebuah roket yang bisa mengirim manusia ke bulan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, aku diharapkan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat mengawasi, menguji coba mantra, mendesain ulang bentuk roket, menghitung jumlah kecepatan, membaca ulang laporan, dan masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana sepanjang tiga bulan masa akhir penyelesaian roket. Roket ini lebih penting dari apa pun, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain selain RRHE 1.

Namun, di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini, saat sedang makan siang bersama di kantin laboratorium, aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Lovey, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya, ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan sangat ingin menceritakan padanya bahwa proyek ini hampir selesai. Aku sudah ingin pergi ke Hog's Head lagi untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi aku berhasil menahan diri dan memutuskan roket adalah prioritas utama.

"Sebentar lagi proyek ini selesai, dan kau bisa mengajaknya ke bulan," kata John Dawlish, seorang asisten perancang proyek RRHE 1, yang sedang makan sandwich di depanku.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku memandangnya.

"Aku tahu dari ekspresimu," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, kurasa seorang gadis."

"Ya..." kataku, setengah berpikir. "Ada seorang gadis yang sangat kucintai, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Kau harus segera mengatakan cinta padanya, karena kalau tidak dia bisa diambil orang," kata John dengan gaya seorang ayah menasihati anaknya.

"Masalahnya tidak semudah itu... masalahnya sangat rumit," kataku, membayangkan Lovey dan menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang apa yang dilakukannya, keluarganya, temannya atau apapun. Selama ini selalu aku yang berbicara.

"Nah, kalau begitu, selesaikan proyek ini, ajak dia ke bulan dan lamarlah dia!" kata John, menganggap gampang segala sesuatu.

"Itu memang rencanaku," kataku, penuh semangat.

Proyek ini harus selesai sebelum tahun baru karena aku sudah ingin memenuhi janjiku padanya, yaitu mengajaknya ke bulan. Dia mungkin akan terkejut, karena selama mendengarkan ceritaku tentang proyek RRHE 1, dia selalu menganggap bahwa proyek ini tidak nyata. Namun, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Bukankah mendapat lamaran saat sedang bertamasya di bulan adalah impian semua wanita?

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 19 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Bar Hog's Head, Hogsmeade.**

**Waktu: 11.24 pm**

Proyek RRHE 1 selesai dan roket siap diluncurkan pada awal tahun baru, namun aku tidak begitu bahagia. Dia telah menghilang, lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Aku pergi ke Hog's Head sepanjang malam di awal liburan Natal, tapi aku tidak menemukannya lagi.

"Kurasa dia sedang sakit..." kata Stanley Kings, pelayan bar yang sudah bosan padaku karena setiap hari aku duduk di bar dan menanyakan Lovey.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kecanduan alkohol," jawab Stanley tak peduli. "Dia minum-minum terus selama tiga bulan ini sehingga mungkin saja dia sudah dikirim ke St Mungo karena kecanduan alkohol."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah minum banyak alkohol sampai kecanduan seperti itu!"

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah, aku kan hanya sekedar menyampaikan informasi," kata Stanley tak peduli, lalu meninggalkanku, membawa dua kelas Wiski Api untuk penjudi di ujung ruangan.

Aku merenung sambil memandang botol-botol berwarna cokelat gelap di lemari di depanku. Lovey yang kukenal bukanlah seorang pecandu alkohol, dia adalah seorang yang berpikiran jernih dan tidak mudah terpengaruh. Aku tidak percaya, Lovey-ku bukan orang seperti itu. Walaupun sedang berperan sebagai Lovey, dia tidak akan membuat dirinya sendiri sakit karena alkohol. Tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mencari cewek pirang di seluruh Inggris dan mencocokkan DNA-nya dengan DNA pada rambut yang kuambil pada malam terakhir aku bertemu Lovey.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat 22 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: OneTop Elite Building Apartemen no. 18, Chelsea.**

**Waktu: 12.17 am**

Victoire masuk ke apartemenku dengan cemas dan penuh tekad kuat.

"Apa?" teriakku, tak percaya saat dia selesai menceritakan rencananya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Terry," kata Victoire memaksa. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Dom, kumohon bantulah aku kali ini saja, mau, ya?"

"Aku dulu menyukainya, tapi sekarang sudah menyukai gadis lain."

"Mana gadis itu, siapa dia?" tuntut Victoire tak percaya, dia memang tidak percaya kalau aku bercerita padanya kalau aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang. Dia tetap mengira tidak ada yang menyukaiku karena penampilanku yang seperti pengemis pada jaman Voldemort

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Terry, dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakan."

"Tidak, aku memang menyukai seseorang, tapi dia—"

"Omong kosong, tidak ada yang akan menyukai cowok culun sepertimu!" kata Victoire kejam. "Kalau ada, berarti cewek itu sinting!"

"Kau kejam, Victoire," kataku jengkel.

"Maaf," katanya tak peduli. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Tidak akan berhasil," kataku, mencoba mengelak lagi. "Dom tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Dia mungkin tidak akan menyukaimu secara instant, tapi pelan-pelan dia akan menyukaimu," katanya. "Yang penting dia melupakan cowok yang telah membuatnya patah hati..." dia memandang keluar jendela dan melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh laki-laki itu kalau aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Dom itu patah hati," katanya tak sabar. "Dia memang menyembunyikannya dari kami semua, tapi aku kakaknya, aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan aku tidak ingin dia larut dalam kesedihan dan depresi, aku tidak ingin dia hanya duduk di sana dan melamunkan laki-laki itu membuat kami semua cemas. Yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat dia melupakan laki-laki itu dan di sinilah kau akan membantuku, Terry," dia memandangku dengan penuh semangat. "Kau hanya perlu bersikap ramah padanya dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa di dunia ini masih ada laki-laki lain yang baik dan layak dibandingkan pacarnya."

"Tapi tetap saja, Dom tidak menanggapku laki-laki."

"Kita akan membuat dia menanggapmu laki-laki," katanya, memandang berkeliling dan berjalan menuju kamarmu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku segera mengikutinya.

Dia sekarang sudah membuka pintu yang menuju _walk-in cabinet_-ku, kamar ganti luas yang di dalamnya terdapat tempat penggantung jubah-jubah hitamku; rak-rak untuk jubah-jubah segela warna dan sepatu-sepatu; juga laci-laci berisi aksesoris dan segala keperluan lain. Memandang berkeliling dia mendengus, lalu memandangku—yang sedang berdiri bengong di depan pintu—dengan tajam.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyingkirkan pakaian-pakaian itu," katanya, menunjuk jubah-jubah hitam digantungan.

"Tidak..." kataku, segera berdiri di depan jubah-jubah hitamku yang berharga.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kemeja, jas, jeans dan kaos."

"Buat apa aku memakai pakaian seperti itu, itu kan baju-baju Muggle?"

"Dom tidak akan memandangmu dua kali kalau kau tetap memakai jubah hitammu yang mengerikan ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memakai celana panjang dan kemeja, atau jeans dan kaos, kau juga harus melepaskan kacamata pantat botolmu, aku tahu kacamata itu cuma kamuflase saja agar orang-orang menganggapmu laki-laki serius. Ayo buka!"

"Sebenarnya ini kacamata baca," kataku, melepaskan kacamata. "Tetapi aku memerlukan kacamata, karena kalau aku melepaskannya orang-orang akan mengira aku hanya pemuda biasa yang bekerja sambilan di Scamander Research Laboratory."

Dia memperhatikanku.

"Tampangmu memang seperti pemuda biasa yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley, tapi pakaianmu adalah pakaian kakek-kakek yang ada di bangsal lansia St Mungo."

"Baik... baik," kataku. "Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Kita akan ke Diagon Alley dan mencari pakaian-pakaian Muggle yang keren untukmu dan setelah itu kita akan mencari kacamata baru."

"Lalu, kalau penampilanku sudah berubah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau akan makan siang bersama kami, setelah itu kita akan makan malam di The Burrow... Dom tidak tahu bahwa aku melakukan ini untuknya, dia berpikir bahwa aku mengundangmu untuk kuperkenalkan pada Molly."

"Aku masih belum yakin..." kataku, saat mengikutinya kembali ke ruang tamu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa dulu," kata Victoire, mengenyakkan diri di sofa. "Kau hanya perlu muncul di depannya dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa jadi sangat tampan kalau kau mau."

"Er," aku kurang yakin. "Walaupun aku setampan Davis de Angelo, kalau dia sudah menyukai seseorang dia tidak akan menyukaiku."

"Terry, aku juga tidak mengharapkan Dom menyukaimu," katanya. "Aku tidak ingin Dom bersama cowok gila kerja sepertimu, nanti dia akan menderita batin, aku ingin dia bersama cowok baik yang sangat mencintainya."

"Hah, lalu mengapa kau memintaku berpenampilan menarik untuknya?"

"Aku hanya ingin agar dia melihat bahwa ada banyak laki-laki tampan di dunia ini."

"Tapi, intinya sama saja, kan? Kau ingin agar Dom menyukaiku."

"Tidak..." katanya tegas. "Kau hanya perlu bersikap ramah padanya, tapi tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

Dia berdiri, berjalan ke rak di atas perapian untuk mencari sesuatu, dan aku tetap berdiri sambil memandangnya. Jalan pikiran Victoire memang agak aneh, namun dari pembicaraan kami, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia ingin aku menarik perhatian Dom. Tetapi, jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik, hatiku sudah terpaut pada Lovey dan tidak akan terbagi untuk yang lain.

"Ayo!" panggil Victoire dari depan perapiaan, memegang sebuah guci kecil berisi bubuk Floo.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku menghampirnya.

"Madam Malkins, tentu saja, mencari pakaian layak pakai untukmu!"

Aku mendengus, mengambil bubuk Floo dan menghilang ke dalam perapian.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Shell Cottage, Cornwall**

**Waktu: 9 am **

Kurasa Victoire benar dalam hal pakaian. Kemeja Muggle, jaket kulit naga, celana jeans, sepatu santai dan kacamata trendi membuatku lebih santai dan nyaman. Namun, saat aku ber-Apparate di Shell Cottage aku merasa tidak nyaman karena kehadiranku tampaknya tidak diharapkan oleh Dom. Dia duduk di bangku teras sambil memandang lautan luas di depan, tampak sibuk berpikir. Rambut pirangnya tergerai ditiup angin, dia terlihat pucat dan sangat jauh, seperti Putri Laut yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun saat melihatku, namun dia menjerit keras saat aku mengatakan akan mengajaknya ke bulan untuk menghiburnya. Aku harus menghindari beberapa pot bunga berlumpur yang dilempar ke arahku, juga menutup telinga mendengarkan jeritannya yang keras melengking khas Weasley. Victoire muncul dari dapur, mendelik padaku dan menyuruhku mengambil obat penenang.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" gertak Victoire, sambil menahan tubuh Dom yang bersandar tak sadarkan diri di bahunya setelah diberi obat penenang.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku hanya bilang ingin mengajaknya ke bulan untuk—"

"Jangan ucapkan apa pun tentang bulan di depannya, oke!" selanya cepat.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Mana aku tahu... cepat angkat dia dan letakkan di kamarnya!"

Aku menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar. Dia begitu ringan dan sangat rapuh, aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya dan mengapa dia sampai begitu sengsara karena mencintai seseorang. Setelah membaringkannya di tempat tidur, aku menyentuh rambut pirangnya dan merasa sangat mengenal rambut ini. Jantungku berdebar kencang, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan apa-apa, karena biasanya kesimpulan yang salah akan membuat seseorang menyesal. Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang hal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Victoire telah muncul di depan pintu kamar dengan tampang kakak yang posesif dan sangat mencintai adiknya.

"Aku hanya menyentuh rambutnya."

"Keluar!" perintahnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!"

Aku mendengus sebal dan segera meninggalkan kamar. Sebenarnya, apa mau Victoire? Sebelumnya dia menyuruhku untuk mendekati Dom, lalu sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Sebenarnya susah juga kalau menghadapi dilema seperti ini, kita ingin menyerahkan seseorang pada orang lain demi kebaikan orang itu, tapi kita juga tidak rela kalau orang itu menyentuhnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: The Burrow, Devon**

**Waktu: 7. 19 pm**

Makan malam Natal di The Burrow adalah mimpi buruk. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja dan tampak sempurna; aku bercerita pada Victoire, Teddy dan Molly tentang proyek RRHE 1. Namun, detik berikutnya Dom sudah datang dan menarik lepas dua tiga kancing atas kemeja Muggle-ku. Aku tersentak dan tidak menduga bahwa aku akan diserang seperti ini.

"_Aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyebut bulan di depannya!_" desis Victoire padaku, sementara Fleur segera menenangkan Dom, yang tertawa seperti orang sinting sambil memelototiku.

Aku memandang Dom dengan heran. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini? Apakah ini adalah gejala-gelaja orang depresi, gejala-gejala orang gila? Tetapi mengapa hanya aku? Mengapa dia tidak menunjukkan depresinya pada orang lain? Apakah aku adalah sumber depresinya? Namun, aku bukanlah orang bodoh, saat menatap matanya aku menyadari bahwa aku memang adalah sumber depresi itu, dia membenciku dan sangat membenciku, seakan aku pernah membunuh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Dia duduk di sana tersenyum ingin tahu tentang proyek RRHE 1, tapi matanya tidak tersenyum. Mata itu penuh dendam dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dalam hati aku berpikir dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga membuatnya begitu dendam padaku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 28 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Onetop Elite Building Apartement no 18, Chelsea **

**Waktu: 7.54**

Instingku biasanya selalu benar, Dom memang sedang merencakan sesuatu bersama sepupu-sepupunya yang jelas sekali suka melanggar peraturan. Fred, James dan Louis telah mencuri gambar rancangan RRHE 1, tapi aku membiarkan karena aku tahu rancangan itu sama sekali tidak berguna kalau mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana struktur roket itu. Dari kejadian ini aku tahu bahwa Dom sedang merencanakan sesuatu sehubungan dengan RRHE 1. Apakah dia berencana menggagalkan peluncuran perdana roket ini? Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menggagalkannya karena aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani melakukannya. RRHE 1 adalah hidupku, impianku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menggagalkannya.

Dom muncul di apartemenku tanpa diundang, mengumumkan kisah menarik bahwa dia tidak ingin Teddy berhubungan dengan Victoire. Aku tahu ini adalah kisah omong kosong yang hanya bisa dilakukan bahwa seseorang ingin mengalihkan perhatian seseorang terhadap sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Dom dan seorang sepupunya, entah siapa, yang mungkin ada di balik Jubah Gaib telah berhasil mengambil sebuah buku kecilku yang berharga. Tetapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menyudutkannya karena aku tidak punya bukti, namun aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya menggagalkan peluncuran perdana RRHE 1.

Dan malam ini yang membuatku sangat tercengang adalah aku menyadari bahwa Dominique Weasley memang adalah Lovey. Sesuatu yang sudah kucurigai sejak awal, tapi tidak memiliki bukti kuat, namun aku punya buktinya sekarang. Sehelai rambut pirangnya tertinggal di sofa dan rambut itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan DNA yang sama dengan rambut di penginapan Hog's Head. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Lovey yang sangat kucintai begitu membenciku?

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 2 Januari 2020**

**Lokasi: Bulan**

**Waktu: 10.32 am**

Permukaan bulan terdiri dari gunung-gunung api, yang membuat suasana terasa kering dan panas. Tanahnya terdiri dari bebatuan vulkanik yang mengeras dan sama sekali tidak seindah saat kita melihatnya dari bumi. Di sini tidak ada kehidupan, karena tidak ada udara. Aku bisa bertahan karena memantarai diriku dengan Mantra Gelembung Kepala, yang telah diperluas menjadi sebuah gelembung besar berisi udara. Aku duduk di dalam gelembung yang sedikit melayang, memandang bulan yang tidak indah, dan merasa sangat kesepian. Kupikir aku akan merasa bahagia karena aku telah berhasil sampai ke bulan, karena aku telah berhasil mewujudkan impianku, namun aku tidak merasa bahagia. Aku sedih dan merana. Dom/Lovey-ku tidak ikut bersamaku di sini, awalnya dia ada di dalam roket bersamaku, namun dia menghilang begitu saja saat roket itu meluncur cepat meninggalkan bumi.

Aku menganalisis perasaanku dan mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, dia adalah impianku, kebahagianku dan hidupku. Hidupku bukanlah pekerjaanku, tapi Dominique Weasley, dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 14 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 3.05 pm**

Setelah kembali dari bulan dan menjadi seorang pemuda kaya di seluruh Inggris, aku memutuskan untuk mengejar impianku yang lain, yaitu Dominique Weasley. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada proyek baru Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia, yaitu membuat ramuan obat untuk penyakit cacar naga dan Spattergroit. Aku hanya peduli pada Dominique Weasley.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menunggunya. Aku memang tidak bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, tapi murid-murid Hogwarts selalu diijinkan untuk ke Hogsmeade pada waktu-waktu tertentu, jadi aku menunggunya di sini. Akhirnya dia muncul, tidak sendirian, tapi bergandengan mesra dengan seorang cowok jelek, yang menurutku sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

"Maaf," katanya padaku, saat aku ingin dia meninggalkan cowok jelek itu dan kembali padaku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'maaf'?" tanyaku tak percaya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Aku adalah orang yang optimis, impianku biasanya selalu terwujud. "Kita bisa memulai lagi, kan? Dominique?"

Dia menarik lepas tangannya dariku.

"Dom?" si cowok jelek telah sampai di tempat kami bicara.

Dia memandangku dan aku memberikan pandangan paling kejam padanya.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Dom. "Selamat tinggal, Terry!"

_Tidak... tidak!_

Aku meraih lengannya, tapi dia tidak memandangku.

"Apakah semua akan berakhir seperti ini, Dominique? Aku mencintaimu... aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... Aku tahu ada yang salah saat tiba di bulan dan tidak melihatmu. Aku pikir setelah tiba di bulan aku akan bahagia karena impianku terwujud, tapi aku tidak bahagia, aku tidak bahagia... Di sana aku merenung, dan akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa kau adalah kebahagiaanku... Karena itu, kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" kataku mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

Dia mengibaskan lengannya dan berjalan ke arah si cowok jelek.

"Ayo Dustin," katanya.

Si cowok jelek, yang bernama Dustin ini tampak kebingungan, tapi aku tidak memandangnya, aku hanya memandang Dom yang berjalan pergi dan membawa separuh hatiku bersamanya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 14 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Onetop Elite Building Apartement no 18, Chelsea.**

**Waktu: 7.57 pm**

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Steven Osterley, seorang agen rahasia SAI, satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki, memandangku dari dari tempatnya ber-Apparate.

"Kami baru saja akan dikirim ke Italia, untuk mencarimu saat kau mengirim Patronus laba-laba itu, untung saja saat itu aku sedang di kamar mandi," katanya, melangkah, duduk di sampingku di bar.

"Mengapa mereka mencariku di Italia?" tanyaku heran. "Tidakkah kau memberitahu mereka bahwa aku di Inggris."

"Buat apa? Kau kan tidak ingin ditemukan?"

"Lalu mengapa di Italia?"

"Ada laporan mata-mata kita di CIA, yang mengatakan bahwa seorang penyihir telah masuk wilayah Muggle, mereka curiga bahwa penyihir itu adalah dirimu."

"Itu kan bukan urusan Auror Inggris, itu urusan Auror Italia, mengapa mereka mengirimmu ke sana?"

"Karena ini melibatkan seluruh dunia... kau di cari-cari di seluruh dunia, aku heran tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kau ada di Hog's Head," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Lalu bagaimana sudah ketemu Dominique?"

"Sudah..." kataku, menuangkan Wiski Api dalam gelas yang sejak tadi kosong. "Dia lebih memilih pemuda jelek yang masih sekolah dibandingkan aku, pemuda paling kaya di Inggris."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menghilang... aku ingin menata perasaanku di suatu tempat sepi agar bisa melupakannya."

"Aku bisa membantumu," kata Steven tersenyum licik.

Aku memandangnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau bisa membuat dirimu hilang dengan menyamar sebagai aku..."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang, seorang perempuan bodoh yang tidak percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Er—" aku tidak yakin.

"Kau bisa berangkat ke Italia sebagai aku, dan bekerja untuk menyelidiki beberapa orang yang dicurigai sebagai dirimu," katanya. "Kau kan pintar, kurasa kau bisa berakting dengan baik."

"Yeah, tapi—"

"Kukira ini adalah ide yang bagus, kau menghilang dan menjadi aku, dan aku menghilang. Yah, paling tidak selama musim panas sampai perempuan bodoh itu mau menikah denganku."

Aku memandang wajahnya yang bersemangat.

"Bagaimana?" dia memandangku penuh harap.

"Oke..." kataku.

Ini adalah hal yang bagus yang pernah kulakukan, aku akan pergi ke Italia, mencari seorang cewek pirang yang cantik, dan melupakan Dom, kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Antico Greco, Venesia.**

**Waktu: 12.15 pm**

Mudah sekali menyamar sebagai agen rahasia SAI, Steven Osterley. Aku tinggal berpura-pura sibuk menguntit beberapa orang, mengirimkan laporan-laporan aneh, memutarbalikkan semua hal dan menyuruh cowok jelek, Dustin Wood dan si banci, Luke Spencer untuk mengawasi orang-orang yang salah. Semuanya begitu mudah dan sangat lucu sampai saat pintu restoran ini terbuka dan Dominique Weasley masuk dengan gaun di atas lulut berwarna pink lembut dan tersenyum pada si cowok jelek Dustin.

Apa yang dilakukan Dom di Venesia? Apakah dia hanya berlibur atau dia juga ingin mencariku?

Seperti mengulang kisah yang lalu, Dom duduk di sana tersenyum mendengarku bercerita tentang San Clemente Palace dan perkembangan kota Venesia. Aku memang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau berada di dekat Dom, aku selalu ingin menceritakan padanya tentang apa saja yang kuanggap menarik.

Dan yang lebih menarik lagi, aku bisa melihat sebuah tato laba-laba kecil di leher sebelah kirinya. Dia telah membuat sebuah tato laba-laba, sama seperti yang ada di dada kiriku. Maksudnya apa? Apakah aku boleh berharap?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel San Clemente Palace, Venesia.**

**Waktu: 8.32 pm**

Aku sedang menulis laporan palsu untuk dikirim ke Inggris saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan Dustin Wood masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan tampak cemas.

"Maafkan saya, mengganggu anda Mr Osterley," kata Dustin cepat. "Lucy Weasley baru saja memberitahu saya bahwa sepupunya, Dominique Weasley terjatuh di dekat dermaga dan menghilang!"

"APA?"

Aku segera melemparkan laporan yang sedang kutulis dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan Dustin, bahkan tanpa memakai sepatu. Yang kuinginkan adalah secepat mungkin pergi ke dermaga mencari Dom. Aku bersedia menerima kalau dia memang ingin melupakanku, tapi aku tidak akan menerima kalau dia menghilang begitu saja di dalam canal dan meninggalkanku.

Aku sudah ada di dalam lift penuh Muggle, saat aku ingat bahwa aku seharusnya bisa ber-Apparate di dermaga. Setelah meraba saku jeansku, aku menyadari bahwa aku juga melupakan tongkat sihirku. Nah, begitulah, kalau kita cemas pada seseorang kita akan melupakan semuanya, bahkan kita akan melupakan siapa diri kita.

Setengah berlari, aku melewati aula depan dan keluar di pintu hotel menuju dermaga yang sudah agak sepi. Memandang berkeliling kepada Muggle-Muggle yang sedang menunggu bus air di dermaga, aku melihat Dom sedang berdiri di tepi canal sedang memandang perairan gelap di dalamnya dengan ketakutan. Dengan sangat lega, melihatnya baik-baik saja, aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Dominique!" aku memanggilnya.

Dia mengangkat muka dan aku bisa melihat butiran airmata di matanya.

"Terry!" jeritnya, sambil berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia tahu bahwa Steven Osterley adalah aku, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak peduli karena dia sedang berlari ke arahku, melompat ke pelukanku, mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan langsung menciumku dengan keras di bibir. Kami berciuman sangat lama, aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan para Muggle yang sedang memandang kami dengan tertarik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya setelah aku melepaskannya. "Lucy bilang kau tenggelam di canal dan menghilang, jadi aku—aku cemas dan—"

Aku menunduk dan menciumnya lagi. Wajar saja, aku sangat merindukannya, aku bahkan tidak peduli pada Dustin dan Lucy, yang hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung.

"Terry..." katanya, menyebut namaku, entah dengan maksud apa, tapi aku senang mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, semua baik-baik saja," kataku, mengecup keningnya. "Mereka telah menipu kita."

"Apa?" dia tampak tidak mengerti.

"Dustin dan Lucy telah menipu kita," kataku, menerangkan. "Aku tidak tenggelam di canal, aku ada di kamar hotel... Aku datang ke sini karena Dustin mengatakan bahwa kau tenggelam. Lihat aku lupa memakai sepatu!"

Dia memandang kakiku, kemudian memandangku.

"Jadi Lucy... Lucy telah menipuku?" katanya tampak geram.

Aku memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, maafkan mereka," kataku.

"Baiklah," katanya, lalu melepaskan diri dan memandangku. "Er, bisakah kau kembali menjadi dirimu? Aku merasa agak canggung karena mencium orang yang tidak kukenal, er—maksudku—"

"Aku mengerti," kataku, mencium keningnya lagi. "Yuk, kita kembali ke atas!"

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke hotel.

Semua ternyata jadi baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan ini lagi selamanya, karena dia adalah hidupku. Impianku bukanlah pergi ke bulan, impianku adalah bersamanya selamanya.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in Sequel KNG 4**

**Riwa Rambu:D**


End file.
